Steve's Plan
Allow me to start off by saying that my family may never be the same after the viewing of this video. Seeing such things occurring on the screen was extremely traumatizing and should not be viewed by any human being. It all began on a quiet Saturday afternoon on June 11th, 2011. at a local swap meet. I regularly attend these to purchase various items that may deem useful to my wife and I. Carrying a handful of various items, I approached a small table near the back. This table had but one item laying on it, and jewel CD case. It had, in hastily scribbled handwriting, "American Dad" written across it in permanent marker. I had assumed that they had sold everything else, and looked up at the man. This particular stall was run by a shady looking fellow in a black hoodie and Jeans. He appeared as if he was extremely frightened by something. I glanced back down at the table, and asked how much it was for the DVD, for my wife, son, and I had become quite big fans of American Dad. Almost immediately, he replied "$1". Sure, I was surprised at the price, but i purchased it anyway, and added it to the other items I was holding, and headed to my car. The entire ride home had a different sort of feel... It had felt as if something did not want me to be in the car. When I arrived at my home, I brought the box of purchased items in, and placed it on the table. My wife, who had been sitting at said table, noticed the DVD on top of the pile. She asked what it was, and I replied that it was an American Dad DVD. Nodding, she returned to her work. I did not tell her any other details, although I should have. Later that night, we decided that we wished to view the DVD, so we put the plain disk into the DVD player that rested upon out TV stand. It was freezing to the touch... as if it had just been pulled out of a tub of ice. Odd, but I ignored it. The DVD player failed to recognize the disk, so I figured that it was perhaps a data disk. I hooked my laptop up to the TV, and inserted the disk. Windows autoplay popped up, and i clicked the "Open Folder" option, since it was the only one that appeared. On the disk was a single video file entitled "Steve's Plan". My son looked at the screen, as did my wife and I. We had seen every episode of American Dad that had been aired on television, and we had never heard of this episode before. I double-clicked the file, and it began playing. The intro began playing as normal, although the audio seemed to be a bit low. However, right before it came to the part where Roger showed up in one of his personas, the screen flashed with static and went black for a few seconds. When picture returned, it revealed a horrifying image of Roger looking like a person who appeared to have been hit by a truck, and then smashed into a wooden building. Fragments of wood and steel pierced into his shoulder, blood running down his chest. His eyes were bloodshot, and he appeared to be crying blood. And a loud scream blasted through the speakers. This image was only on screen for a few seconds, and the sound matched it. Though we were frightened, we continued watching. After this scene with Roger, the intro immediately ended. It cut to a scene with Steve sitting at his desk. There was a very low sound coming from the TV... It sounded like monks chanting at something. A picture flashed across the screen for a brief moment, that read "Get Out" written across the basement wall in what appeared to be blood. The monk chanting stopped after this, and my family was terrified. My son left the room, claiming that he did not want to watch anymore. My wife and I, however, continued. Steve had started to lightly tremble, and the camera began a slow zoom into the back of his head. It stayed on this view of Steve's trembling head for a full minute before the chair slowly began to rotate toward the camera. At about halfway through the rotation, he jolted toward the camera, unleashing yet another scream come from the TV, this one louder than the last. We had heard my son from upstairs yell down "Make it stop!" to us. But we couldn't. We were scared out of our minds, but we just couldn't stop watching it. The scream was accompanied by a few seconds of an image of Steve. It appeared as though he had been horribly burnt by something. Skin and flesh dripped from his face like candle wax. His teeth appeared to have been kicked out by somebody, and his face was covered in blood, slowly dripping down his face with the flesh. Following this were a few more images of blood written messages, each about a frame long, and separated by static. One reading "Leave", another "No escape", and the third reading "You're dead". Following the "You're dead" message, there was a cut shot to the Smith family sitting at the dinner table. Steve had his head down at the table, and Haley seemed unusually depressed. Stan had made some sort of snide remark about Francine's cooking, and Steve lightly kicked the leg of the table. He got up, the chair falling backward as he stood. His face was normal this time, and he walked out of the room. The camera then switched to a empty shot of Steve's room. This stayed on the screen for a good while, before yet another image flashed across the screen, barely noticeable. This one was of Steve hanging by a rope from the ceiling, a chair knocked over by his feet. His face was a deep shade of purple, and his eyes were bulging out of his head. Following this, a shot of Steve's desk alone was shown, and then it appeared as if Steve teleported into the chair that resided there, the camera behind him. As soon as Steve appeared in frame, a strange sort of demonic mumbling sound began emitting from the TV's speakers. Through this, Steve picked up a pen and began franticly jotting down notes on a piece of paper. The longer the writing went on, the louder the demonic mumbling went on. After what seemed like ages, the writing ceased. He turned the chair around to reveal his bloodshot eyes, and blood slowly dripping from his mouth. He got up, and began a slow walk over to his dresser on the opposite end of his room. As he opened the top left drawer, yet another message flashed briefly across the screen, this one reading "All of you will die". The now open drawer revealed a pistol, witch he picked up and held rather sloppily. He kicked open the door to his room, causing, not a phrase on the wall, but an image to show up on screen. This image was mortifying... It was of a small child, roughly around 5 years of age, laying on the floor, his head in peaces, fragments of his skull all around the floor above his corpse. A shotgun was lying on the floor next to him, suggesting he committed suicide. This caused my wife to leave the room, claiming that she couldn't take any more of this, leaving just me. I didn't really want to continue watching this either, but it was just too interesting... Continuing the episode, Steve began walking to his sister's room. Kicking open her door as well, waking her up. He dashed toward his sister and smacked her on the head his the butt of the gun, and shot her dead in the face. Blood Gushed from her open head wound and all over the wall. Stan must've heard the shot, and rushed into Haley's room. He screamed at Steve, asking what he had done. Steve's head spun around and exclaimed in an extremely distorted, demonic like voice "I shall always live". He then shot his father directly through the eye, blood spurting all over his suit. As his body fell to the floor, another image flashed across the screen. This one was another dead child, this time a female, around 5 years old. It seemed her corpse may have been laying around for a while, for her flesh was rotting off of her skull. A small knife lay next to her. Blood pouring down from her wrists onto the pavement she was laying upon. More static followed, and a return to a cut shot of Steve. Suddenly, the loudest scream yet rushed through the speakers as Steve raised the gun to his head. It abruptly ceased when the trigger was pulled, and the screen went black. I wasn't sure if the episode continued, but I didn't want to find out. I ripped the disk out of the laptop drive, snapped it in half, and threw it in the trash can. I may never watch American Dad with the same view again. I couldn't sleep for days after watching this video, and neither could the rest of my family. And the images of those children will forever be burned into my mind.. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Computers and Internet Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dismemberment Category:American Dad Category:Historical Archive